Project Summary The Cell Culture and Translational Studies Core, designated as Core B, is a centralized facility that provides primary alveolar epithelial type 2 and type 1 cells and macrophages from humans, rats, and mice, as well as rat and mouse fibroblasts, to each of the three projects and to Core C. Core B also maintains secondary lung cell lines for the PPG. Centralization of the cell culture facilities will ensure that a continuous supply of high- quality alveolar epithelial and macrophage cells are available to each of the three projects. The Core personnel has extensive experience in the isolation of primary alveolar type 2 and type 1 cells and macrophages from human, rat, and mouse lungs, as well as general cell culture techniques. The consolidated cell culture facility provides an economical means of isolating and culturing primary and secondary cells. This translates into reduced overall costs (i.e., personnel, reagents, and animals) and more importantly maintains the quality of the cells used in research. Additionally, Core B will facilitate translational research by coordinating the collection, analysis, and generation of a database of biological samples from ARDS patients and distributing BALF samples to the project investigators to be used according to the research plan outlined in Projects 1, 2, and 3.